Arcane Draconia OC Sheet
by Viralpsycho00
Summary: OC character descriptions from Arcane Draconia will be located here since there will be a lot of OCs from that guild it will be less of a hassle than typing all of this at the profile page, I guess.
**Huh, so this is what it feels to type an author's note... Anyways this will pretty much be the place, explanations of Arcane Draconia's Identity and it's current major members.**

 **1\. About that review from "guest" with the dragon theme being overused. It is precisely the reason the guild is named like this but not every single major member will be a Slayer-Knight or a half blood, and since the region they live in is inhabited by a large draconic majority it's only natural but the dragon theme has it's own weakness like the Armor Set of the Dragon Master, Black Arrows and Dragonbane among other things. So it won't overpower every other guild in Earthland.**

* * *

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Guild Master: Spatio Temporis Evenwicht

Region: In a dimension that can be accessed by portals that is located at Stella or certain spells

Affiliations: Chaotic Hell Alliance

Artifacts:

The Draconic Grimoire [An ancient book filled with draconic knowledge and ancient arts]

Armor Set of the Dragon Master [Green color armor that bestows it's wearer resistance against dragon attacks and gives the user the power to control dragons, half blooded dragons, drakes, wyrms, wyverns, draconians, dravirs and other draconic creatures including elder dragons if the wearer is strong enough. The armor is currently hidden somewhere near the guild ]

Background: The guild is founded some time after the Dragon Civil War between Dragons that supported coexistence with humans and Dragon Slayers against Dragons that seek to destroy, eat, and enslave humans, their Dragon Knights [Pretty much a Dragon Slayer that instead of slaying dragons, the person fights for them instead] and their cult [humans that worshipped dragons as gods, deities and rulers] ended and the remaining cultists, Dragon Knights, and several hundred dragons, and human supporters [humans that are allied with the dragons either by supporting coexistence or supporters of the more violent dragons] fled to another dimension and built the a civilization and several guilds there.

The dimension was eventually discovered by members of the Order of the Darkening Blades and they joined the Chaotic Hell Alliance after several bloody skirmishes that the Armor Set of the Dragon Master was eventually lost in and the countless casualties eventually buried.

237 Years passed and the civilization thrived and they started to exit their sheltered dimension and created portals and outposts around Earthland and thus earned the suspicion of Grave Keeper because of their sudden appearance.

130 years later a war broke out between the two guilds, they were pushed back by Grave Keeper's armies which were supported by nearly endless amounts of undead, the situation growing even more dire as Grave Keeper revived hundreds of dragons and undead Dragon Knights-Slayers and the ever increasing number of corpses of the civilization's army which are used as undead soldiers. Arcane Draconia managed to hold the hordes back as more dragons joined the fray including Elrath the Elemental Dragon of Light, Son of Asha the Primordial Dragon of Order.

With his help and dozens of Angel Dragons, they fought back the invasion and Grave Keeper eventually surrendered at the fall of Minas Draghul, a fortress hidden in the Sin Region. As the Divine Guard [The civilization's Anti Undead Unit] built and reinforced the fortress before the Grave Keeper cast a spell that if the Divine Guard didn't erect a barrier at the cost of putting every soldier under deep sleep to guard against the spell, they would've been destroyed. After the spell impacted, the fortress is in ruins and sealed against all intruders but the civilization didn't know that they were still survivors there.

18 years after the surrender of Grave Keeper, Arcane Draconia participated at the First Chaotic Hell Tournament and lost to their old enemies who had changed their guild name into Crypt Warder and begrudgingly accepted their offer of an alliance between both guilds.

15 years later, they were still strong allies with their relationship improving to the point they will support each other in war but even with the alliance, there are rumors that there are Falce Loyalists within the guild's ranks. But those are just rumors, are they?

* * *

000

Name: Spatio Evenwicht and Temporis Evenwicht/ Spatio Temporis

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Half Human and Half Dragon Hybrid

Rank: 4th Guild Master

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Space Dragon Slayer, Time Dragon Slayer, Hybrid Origin and Unison Art

Hair: Half of his hair is white while the other side is black in a spiky hair style that curves up and points forward slightly

Eye Color: Left eye is black while right eye is white with both eyes having grey irises

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: They are twin brothers with a slightly muscled build. Spatio was a cynical and pessimistic person while his brother was a jovial and optimistic person. They had two Black and White Exceeds named Astro and Clockwork respectively, Astro wore a monocle with a somewhat prideful personality and carrying miniature bladed cane which can manipulate gravity while Clockwork wears a clock mask with both arrows pointing at 3 with a somewhat robotic and spiteful personality while carrying a stopwatch that can manipulate time. Both pairs were POWs during the war between Grave Keeper and Arcane Draconia and were experimented on by Grave Keeper and has survived numerous rituals that eventually had both pairs fusing into two separate entities with shared traits from their old bodies but were able to think and act separately.

They eventually broke out of captivity and fought alongside Elrath against Grave Keeper and was appointed as Arcane Draconia's 4th Guild Master 3 years before the First Chaotic Hell Tournament and fortified their position in the following years and allied with Crypt Warder in a three sided civil guild war between three sides: Grave Keeper [50 percent of the guild], Crypt Warder [45 percent of the guild and Falce [5 percent of the guild] until Crypt Warder won and absorbed the remnants of Grave Keeper that survived while observing Falce's actions which solidified their alliance and aided in their inhumane plots against Alvarez in the coming years.

001

Name: Sturma Bolzen

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: A

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Storm Dragon Knight Magic

Hair: Dark Yellow, somewhat spiky at the sides and her hair reached the bottom of her neck at the backside

Favorite Weapon: Her Lightning Whip

Description and Background: She's a woman of somewhat tall height, she has a slender body with DD Cup breasts, dark yellowish eyes and fair skin. She usually wears a lightning pendant made out of metal around her neck. She's the leader of a four person team consisting of herself, Ifrisia, Tsuisa, and Aerogia and is strict towards most of her guild except the guild master. She first met Natsu at Galuna Island sometime before Lamia Scale reached Deliora. She also has a scar on her backside.

002

Name: Ifrisia Flameheart

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Fire Dragon Knight Magic, Efreet Flame Magic

Favorite Weapon: Flame Claws

Hair: Her hair is fiery red and short, similar to Lisanna's hairstyle but her hair's tip is slightly longer

Description and Background: She is a girl of average height, she has a slim body with CC Cup breasts, bright red eyes and slightly tan skin. She courageous and has a fiery personality and likes to fight people she meets. She's a member of Sturma's Team and is rivals with Tsuisa. She first met Natsu at Galuna Island and since then she has a crush on him.

003

Name: Tsuisa

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Lunar Dragon Knight Magic

Hair: Light blue long hair

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: She's a girl of average height, she has a slender body with CC Cup Breasts, Grey Eyes, fair skin. She is a kind and prideful girl that likes to stare at the moon's reflection at a watery surface. She is a member of Sturma's team and is rivals with Ifrisia. She first met Natsu at Galuna Island. She often provokes Ifrisia with her bouts of pride and elegance and occasional insults. Her brother Alaginis often pisses her off for some reason.

004

Name: Aerogia

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: A

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Wind Dragon Knight Magic

Hair: Greyish color hair tied in a ponytail

Eye Color: brown

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: She is a girl with an average height, slim body and BB Cup Breasts. She is a member of Sturma's team and she is labelled as a bookworm and a smart ass multiple times by her guild mates. She first met Natsu at Galuna Island and is annoyed several times because of his brashness and stupidity but she starts to admire him when she saw his positive traits.

005

Name: Griuo/Cognitio

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Ancient Magic, Forbidden Magic, Rune Magic

Hair: Bronze in a smooth and slightly spiky short hair style with a golden tint at the front of his hair covering his forehead

Eye Color: Silver

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: He's a man with a fairly average build .He is the strongest pure human mage in Arcane Draconia and constantly seeks to learn new things. He is one of the Falce's contacts. He has another identity called Cognitio when he acts outside of his guild duties. He usually wears golden battle mage robes but wears an indigo battle mage robe with an indigo hood and a golden mask. He has made it a habit of reading the Draconic Grimoire and he also seldom communicate with his guildmates unless he has a reason to. He is also a Rune Master and understands multiple ancient languages even Dovah-Zul. He constantly belittle those he thinks are beneath him and he treats Fasluica and Frevuss as subordinates even though they are supposed to be colleagues at times.

006

Name: Frevuss Evessruin

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: S

Guild: Currently Arcane Draconia, Defected from Twelve Talons

Magic: Fallen Dragon Knight Magic, Dark Magic

Hair: Pale with his hair style being messy and his hair partially covers his eyes

Eye Color: Red

Favorite Weapon: Swords, Claws

Description and Background: He's a person of a thin and sleek build. Before he joined Arcane Draconia, he backstabbed two Twelve Talon mages named Halitus Exhalo a Steam Dragon Knight and Cypreus Metallum a Copper Dragon Knight. He is a cruel and sadistic person. He respects Griuo enough to allow him to act as his leader and forces his sister Fasluica to do the same when she treats him with disrespect.

007

Name: Fasluica Evessruin

Gender: Female

Status: Alive

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: S

Guild: Currently Arcane Draconia, Defected from Twelve Talons

Magic: Fallen Dragon Slayer Magic, Dark Magic

Hair: Pale with long hair with her bangs slightly covering her eyes

Eye Color: Red

Favorite Weapon: Swords, Whips

Description and Background: She's a person of a slim and curvy build with DD breasts. Sometime after she joined Arcane Draconia, she kidnapped three Twelve Talon mages named Inlustris Shiserra a Starlight Dragon Knight, Lunae Shiserra Moonlight Dragon Knight and Solis Shiserra a Sunlight Dragon Knight her old teammates for a not so positive reason. She has an Exceed named Echana who is a grey female Exceed wearing a black tie and a black flower on her head and has a personality that nearly mirrors her partner not to mention she carries a horsewhip with her alongside throwing knives in her white pouch. Her personality is a mixed between a sultry female and a sadist.

008

Name: Hustred Rustenlute

Gender: Male

Status: Alive

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: A

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Rust Dragon Slayer Magic, Rust Magic

Hair: Brown spiky hair with the backside curving upwards slightly

Eye Color: Green

Favorite Weapon: Rusty Objects

Description and Background: He's a person with an average build. He is somewhat sarcastic and nearly as lazy as his partner Fosch. He usually wears a grey coat and grey leggings. He spends most of his time accompanying his overweight partner when not sleeping on the job until he's motivated by rusty stuff. He's also able to make metallic object rust with ease.

009

Name: Fosch Carborss

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Fat Dragon Slayer Magic

Hair: Peach-ish color hair that is almost like an afro except somewhat thinner

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: He's a person with a round body full of fat and blubber and not much else which makes most melee attacks ineffective especially blunt weapons. He is somewhat energetic when not lazing around with his partner Hustred. He is pretty much motivated with food. He has an Exceed called Blubber who is a male peach Exceed that wears a frying pan on his head like a simpleton and carries around a pot with odd properties [ throw stuff in, food comes out, among other junk] that has a personality that is nearly as bland and pretty much mirrors his partner as gluttons in crime.

010

Name: Jattus Srosyit

Gender: Male

Status: Alive

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: A

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Chrome Dragon Slayer Magic

Hair: Green and has two spikes of hair sticking backwards

Eye Color: Silver

Favorite Weapon: Blades

Description and Background: He's a male with an average build. He acts like a brat and a punk. He likes staring at Chromium a lot and has a room full of the silvery stuff. He enjoys getting things his way and dislikes times when other people obstruct his wishes. He believe's that the Falce exists somewhere in Arcane Draconia as well and constantly suspects that Griuo knows something about it not that he hates him if he does know anything though.

011

Name: Kascha Terasoak

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Watefall Dragon Slayer Magic, Water Magic

Hair: Blue hair in a long ponytail reaching her thighs

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Weapon: Spear

Description and Background: She's a person with a a slim body and D breasts. She likes spending time near waterfalls and her teammate Ascha. She's calm and collected person but she can easily be swayed like water. She has a blue female Exceed named Drop that wears a drop of water like a hair clip of sorts that carries a hoop that can increase the volume of water that pass through it. She respects Amanta as her team leader although she is jealous that her breasts are smaller than hers at times.

012

Name: Ascha Silvenfrew

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Silver Dragon Slayer Magic

Hair: Silver with her hair in pigtails and grey ribbons

Eye Color: Grey

Favorite Weapon: Rapier

Description and Background: She's a person with a slim body and C breasts. She likes spending time with Kascha and like her, respects Amanta a lot like a big sister figure. She has a female grey Exceed named Silver that wears pants and also carries a small drill. She's nice and peaceful girl but somewhat naive.

013

Name: Amanta

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: S

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Adamantium Dragon Knight Magic, Adamantium Make

Hair: White with a slightly silver shine in a long hair style with it partially going past her neck and her midriff backside

Eye Color: White with a slightly greyish tint

Favorite Weapon: Claws, Shield

Description and Background: She's a person with a voluptuous body and E breasts. She has an innocent and naive personality even though she isn't as dumb as she looks. She is close friends with Dramoira, Sturma and she enjoys the company of Fasluica even though her other two friends aren't that positive about her and also worried that Fasluica could taint and corrupt Amanta. Her tough skin makes it difficult to attack her with physical attacks and some magic attacks have little to no effect on her. She often tries to solve conflict within and out of her guild with pacifism and if under pressure, not afraid to deal with it with restricted force.

014

Name: Dramoira

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: A

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Requip: The Dragon Knight

Hair: Blonde with medium length hair with her bangs covering her right eye

Eye Color: Green

Favorite Weapon: Swords

Description and Background: She has a slender body, fair skin and D breasts. She has an honorable and kind personality. She dislikes the fact that her brother is in league with Griuo and the Falce. She's the 4th strongest member of the current generation of the Moure family. She joined the guild when the Moure family discovered that she had an aptitude for draconic armors alongside her brother Dramoure. She's a member of Amanta's team alongside Kascha and Ascha. She usually wears a simple yellow vest and yellow leggings which are modified to defend herself against bullets and arrows and is also reinforced with dragon scales.

015

Name: Dramoire

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: S

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Requip: The Dragoon

Hair: Blonde with short hair ending with a ponytail at the back of his head

Eye Color: Green

Favorite Weapon: Blades and lances

Description and Background: He's a slightly muscular young man with fair skin. He has a brave personality. He joined Arcane Draconia at the same time as his sister with the same reason. He's the 3rd strongest member of his family's current generation. He usually wears a yellow armor and a yellow cloak that is simple in design but is reinforced with dragon bone. He is a member of Griuo's group alongside Fasluica and Frevuss

016

Name: Nuyudus Mudgrappler

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: A

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Mud Dragon Knight

Hair: Messy brown hair

Eye Color: brown

Favorite Weapon: Bombs and mud

Description and Background: He's a muscular man with dark skin. He has a jovial and relaxed personality. He is the leader of a team comprised of Clous,Ivus, and Alaginis. He dislikes Sturma's harsh discipline and their groups often meet in conflict with the other teams eventually joining the conflict. He has his team avoid Griuo's group whenever possible because of his nervousness. He has a brown male Exceed than can swim underwater and breathe in mud called Pad, he often wears a lily pad on his head.

017

Name: Clous

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Cloud Dragon Knight Magic

Hair: White curly and short, sometimes puffed up like an afro

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: He's a young man with bright skin. He has a lazy and laid back attitude. He has a white male Exceed which can fly, make and hide in clouds called Cloudy who wears grey goggles. His constant laziness pisses off his teammates often.

018

Name: Alaginis

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Water Dragon Slayer Magic

Hair: Short blue hair

Eye Color: Grey

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: He's a young man with fair skin. He has a snide and slightly brash attitude. His sister is Tsuisa and dislikes her flaunting off her looks to other people calling her a show off. He has a blue male exceed called Drench who wears a pendant with a stone bubble and is able to soak the ground around him. His group leader is Nuyudus

019

Name: Ivus Leafyfinger

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Half Human, Half Dragon

Rank: B

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Vine Dragon Slayer

Hair: Green curly and long like vines

Eye Color: Green

Favorite Weapon: Vines

Description and Background: He's a young man with fair skin. He has a sarcastic and prideful attitude. His leader is Nuyudus. He wears a brown jacket with matching leggings. He had an older sister who disappeared when he was young making him dislike her even though he heard rumors that she was a slave at the Tower of Hell before and during the failed slave revolt there.

020

Name: Drammonsu

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: A

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Celestial Beast Magic

Hair: Dark yellow with light yellow tints

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Weapon: Blades

Description and Background: He's a young man with fair skin. He's a calm and strong willed person. He has worked with Falce in multiple occasions willingly, He cares for his Celestial Beasts as friends and family. He has a cousin who joined another guild to try to take down Falce and Drammonsu believes that his cousin is signing his own death warrant.

021

Name: Lidra

Gender: Female

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: C

Guild: Arcane Draconia

Magic: Draggy-Dragonling Supremacy

Hair: Bright yellow in pigtails

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Weapon: None

Description and Background: She's a young girl with B cup breasts who is usually wearing a brown cloak, brown robes and light brown shorts. She's mischievous and enjoys messing around and pissing people off. She has bonded with multiple young dragons and at times, she treats them like minions to do her bidding. She's also childish and easily frightened by intimidating and creepy individuals.

-001

Name: Nezicco/ Cizien

Gender: Male

Status: Living

Race: Human

Rank: Ex S

Guild: Ex Arcane Draconia, currently guild master of Forbidden Lore

Magic: Book Magic, Solid Script, Rune Magic

Hair: Bronze and short like the side of a brush behind his head

Eye Color: Gold

Favorite Weapon: Books and pages

Description and Background: He's a young man and is the twin brother of Griuo. He has a vain and cruel attitude with a similar hunger of knowledge like his twin brother. He often communicated with his twin and are also Falce Conspirators. He got exiled from Arcane Draconia for disobeying an order to destroy the Tainted Grimoire and fled with it instead. His loyalty to the Falce is guaranteed because of their revival abilities and vast plethora of knowledge that is promised to him. He can split his body into two fragments with his other body having unknown abilities. He is interested in the magical properties of Lumen Histoire and the Necrovida Histoire as he already possessed small shards of Lumen Histoire from an unknown benefactor in Falce.


End file.
